batmanarkhamfandomcom-20200222-history
Detective Cases
Detective Cases were case files assembled by Batman detailing the events of the Blackgate takeover. Files Ground Zero An explosive bracelet was smuggled into Blackgate and affixed to the Toyman's wrist. He was most likely being coerced into some action by a party outside the prison. Toyman decided to risk removing the bracelet using specialized tools he fabricated for the job. In doing so, he triggered the bomb in the bracelet, setting off a massive explosion that not only killed him, but did considerable damage to the prison. The Joker is Wild Before the explosion rocked Blackgate, the Joker was enacting a plan of his own. He stole spray food cans from the prison kitchen during work hours, and separated nitrous oxide, a key component of Joker Gas, from the cans' other contents using a filtering device made from pipes and cloth. He took advantage of the post-explosion confusion to procure a gas mask, then made his way to the Administration building, where he gassed as many guards as he could. Kidnapped After escaping confinement, the Joker sought out the assistant warden and cornered him. The Joker forced the man to draw a map of the Administration building, specifically focusing on Warden Joseph's office. He devised the best way to surprise and capture the warden. Joseph, a graduate of West Point, was not taken willingly. They traded punches, and the warden's glass eye was knocked out. Sixty Feet Under The sewers have been a popular option for attempted prison escapes over the decades. Evidence indicates many inmates crossed paths with Solomon Grundy. Grundy, an undead monstrosity, is normally a denizen of Slaughter Swamp, but this area must be a favorite retreat of his when weather gets inhospitable, or when he needs to hide out. It seems Grundy favors tearing off and crushing would-be escapees' heads. Bird of Prey The Penguin's been planning an escape for some time. His men have been digging tunnels with small spades, avoiding the guards using a schedule of their shift changes. He went immediately for the weapons locker in the Cell block area, using a torch from a maintenance crew to loosen its keypad, and then a spade to pry it loose. He armed his men and decided to force his way out of Blackgate. Breakout Break-In Once the riot started, lockdown security protocols were initiated to seal off the prison's power plant. However, Black Mask and his men severed key hydraulic fluid cables, keeping many doors leading to the plant open. They pried other doors open with a crowbar, and used the same crowbar to smash open a weapons locker. Then, with a homemade frequency modulator, they overrode the electronic signal that locked the final security doors to the power plant and made their way inside, crushing any resistance. No Laughing Matter The Joker loves Blackgate. Not being imprisoned there, but the location, the views, the layout – it's everything he's been looking for in a home. It would be perfect… if no one else lived there. So, in an effort to make that a reality, he's concocted some of his infamous Joker Gas and studied the prison's ventilation system, intending to poison Blackgate's populace. A simple, elegant and brutal way to acquire a dream home. Cell Block Bird Cage When chaos erupted in Blackgate after the explosion, the Penguin acted swiftly. First, he disabled the observation cameras in the Cell blocks. Next, he used broken bathroom mirrors to redirect the laser sensors that protected the emergency weapons lockers, so he could surreptitiously arm his men. Finally, he ordered electrical wiring placed across all doorways. The first wave of guards received a powerful jolt that knocked them unconscious. The Penguin used them as human shields to repel further attacks. Final Stand As Black Mask laid siege to the power plant, a single guard barricaded himself near the master turbine control and attempted to ward off the villain and his men. He held out as best he could, but knew that he wasn't going to last forever. He made a final phone call to his wife to say goodbye before he was eventually overrun and murdered. Black Mask then severed the guard's thumb and used it to open the biometric locks on the plant's control systems. The Bidding War Each of the three kingpins that took charge of Blackgate recognized that Deadshot would make a valuable ally. Each in turn made his pitch to Deadshot, who shrewdly accepted all offers. But he wasn't really interested in their money. What he wanted was the freedom to move about the prison, and the ability to play one side against another when it worked to his advantage. Doctor's Orders Psychiatrist Harleen Quinzel is a relatively new staff member at Blackgate. Her personnel file details an increasing schedule of visits and sessions with one inmate, the Joker, culminating in an attempt to smuggle a can of spray cheese into his cell; an incident, the file notes with alarm, that could indicate the Joker taking psychological control of the young doctor. Her personal journal also reveals a growing obsession with the Joker, whom she initially refers to as "Patient ARK119805" but later beings calling "Mister J...", with hearts drawn around the words. A Life on the Line In the frenzy after the explosion that shook Blackgate, a mob of bloodthirsty prisoners descended on a guards station, forced open the door and seized the man within. Wrapping a noose around his neck, they began to hang him from an overhead pipe. But Bronze Tiger, real name Ben Turner, arrived on the scene and, having retrieved his claw gloves, waded into the fray. He sliced through the pipe and cut the guard free of the noose. The sheer number of prisoners proved too much for Bronze Tiger to fend off, and he was subdued and captured. Power Play Nursing a deep hatred, Black Mask has been plotting the death of the Joker. While having his men track the Joker's movement around Blackgate to get a sense of his routine, Black Mask gathered a set of dental tools, apparently planning to torture his target by ruining his legendary smile. The explosion offered the perfect opportunity for Black Mask to get close to the Joker. He stole the director of plant operations' tablet computer and made for the Industrial area, to manipulate the prison's power and flush the Joker out. Information Gathering One or several inmates, it would appear, have been gathering information on certain Blackgate prisoners for someone outside the prison walls… Someone in the Metropolis area code, judging by the phone number on the business card, which the Bat-Computer confirms corresponds to a pay telephone there. The fact that Count Vertigo's background sheet was burned and then discarded would indicate that he was deemed unsuitable. It is unknown if any information was transmitted from prison to outside party, but clearly the prisoners represented here are of great interest to someone. Reference *''Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate''